


Debilidad.

by Sterekforevah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekforevah/pseuds/Sterekforevah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Déjame ayudarte" dice el desconocido, después de un momento "déjame llevarte un lugar donde aprenderás a manejar ese dolor"</p>
<p>Y Stiles no sabe que decir. Dejar Beacon Hills seria dejar todo lo que tiene.</p>
<p>Luego se da cuenta.</p>
<p>El no tiene nada.</p>
<p>No tiene a nadie.</p>
<p>El es nada.</p>
<p>Y la respuesta sale automáticamente.</p>
<p>"Llévame lejos de aquí" apenas ve como el desconocido asiente y sigue caminando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La trama de la historia es mía, los personajes son de MTV y sus productores.

"¡¡Nunca te amé!!"

"¡¡Maldito imbécil!!"

De un momento a otro salió de la casa de Derek Hale corriendo, sin importarle que se empapara por la lluvia que desde en la mañana había comenzado.

Esa tarde fue la peor de toda su vida, ni siquiera el día que tuvo que enterrar a su madre fue tan doloroso como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La manada lo había expulsado.

Al principio pensó que era una pésima broma de Derek, pero todo cambio cuando fue Scott el siguiente en hablar.

"Ya no te necesitamos, ahora Lydia se encargará de la investigación"

"eres débil, no podemos perder el tiempo tratando de salvarte"

Volteó a ver a los demás, sus ojos suplicaban una mejor explicación.

Nadie se la dio.

El silencio.

"¡¡Maldito imbécil, ya largate!!" gritó Jackson.

Corrió.

Ahora estaba conduciendo su jeep bajo la lluvia.

Ya ni siquiera sabe si es el agua del parabrisas o sus lagrimas las que nublan su vista.

Quería gritar, pero no podía, el dolor era tan grande.

Se limpió las lagrimas, cuando regreso la vista al frente había alguien en medio de la calle. Giró el volante tan rápido como pudo.

Todo le da vueltas, siente la ventana de su puerta estallarle en la cara, se golpea contra el volante.

Luego el silencio.

Ese estúpido silencio.

Llora, por que eso es lo único que puede hacer.

Siente un liquido caliente correr por su rostro, el sabor metálico comprueba sus sospechas.

Tiene frío, y se pregunta si así se siente la soledad.

Sabe que es su fin, pero extrañamente se siente aliviado, al menos no murió descuartizado o con sus vísceras en el hocico de algún hombre lobo.

Cierra los ojos con una sonrisa. Su papá ya no tendrá un hijo débil. 

No tendrá ningún hijo.

Siente su cuerpo moverse por si solo. No, alguien lo esta moviendo. De pronto la lluvia esta golpeando su rostro, llevándose consigo la sangre que derramó.

Abre los ojos y ve el cielo nublado y a la persona que lo tiene en brazos. No le ve la cara, una capucha le protege de la lluvia.

"¿Qui... Quién... Eres?" Pregunta Stiles, sintiendo sus párpados cada vez mas pesados.

"Nadie, solo te estoy salvando" responde una voz madura. 

"¿Por... Por que... Lo haces?" Susurra el castaño, la cabeza del desconocido se inclina hacia el, aunque no le ve la cara, sabe que lo esta viendo directo a los ojos.

"¿Por que no?" Se queda ahí por un segundo o varios minutos, Stiles ya perdió la noción del tiempo.

"Soy débil, merezco... Merezco morir" da gracias a la lluvia que se lleva las lágrimas consigo.

"¿Te sientes débil?" Pregunta el desconocido. Stiles no responde, no solo porque apenas tiene fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, también porque desde hace tiempo que no sabe como se siente consigo mismo.

Estaba tan preocupado por hacerle sus platos favoritos a Issac, acompañando a Lydia y Erica al centro comercial, ayudar a Jackson, Boyd y Scott con sus tareas de química y haciendo otras cosas que ya no pensaba en el.

"Yo... Yo solo... Siento dolor" dolor emocional, por que del físico se acostumbro desde hace mucho tiempo y sabe que pasará, cuando muera ya no sentirá nada.

"Déjame ayudarte" dice el desconocido, después de un momento "déjame llevarte un lugar donde aprenderás a manejar ese dolor"

Y Stiles no sabe que decir. Dejar Beacon Hills seria dejar todo lo que tiene.

Luego se da cuenta.

El no tiene nada.

No tiene a nadie.

El es nada.

Y la respuesta sale automáticamente.

"Llévame lejos de aquí" apenas ve como el desconocido asiente y sigue caminando.

Silencio, pero dentro de éste puede escuchar la lluvia cayendo y un rayo resonar a lo lejos. 

Siente la oscuridad abrazarlo, sabe que no se debe dormir, pero la calidez del desconocido lo hipnotiza.

"Duerme" escucha decir "Cuando despiertes estarás en otro lugar, un lugar mejor"

Y así lo hace, deja a la oscuridad engullirlo.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

El silencio en la casa es mortal.

Nadie habla, ni siquiera Jackson, que debería sentirse feliz, pues yo no esta el humano molesto.

Sorprendentemente es Erica la que rompe el silencio.

"fue lo mejor, no soportaría ver como entierran a Stiles por que nosotros no pudimos salvarlo" todo el mundo asiente, ninguno muy convencido. Issac entierra el rostro en el cuello de Scott tratando fallidamente de contener las lagrimas, porque apenas diez minutos que Stiles se fue y ya lo extraña.

Nadie mas habla. 

El único que llenaba el silencio era Stiles.

Lydia empieza a hiperventilar, nadie sabe por que. 

Un rayo retumba afuera de la casa, poniéndole la piel de gallina a todos.

Lydia grita. No es un grito humano.

Es su lado banshee, que le advierte la muerte de alguien, y por extraño que parezca, ese grito suena mas desgarrador que cualquiera de los anteriores.

La pelirroja se calma, pero sigue temblando y llorando.

El teléfono de Derek suena, revisa el nombre. Es el sheriff

"Sheriff" 

"Stiles tuvo un accidente en la carretera... El..." La llamada se corta, sabe que el sheriff no podía seguir hablando.

Cuando levanta la vista, todos los hombres lobos tienen sus ojos brillantes y sus colmillos están empezando a salir. Sus ojos parpadean rojo brillante para calmarlos.

No necesitan una orden verbal, todos se precipitan hacia la puerta y corren.

Todos menos Allison que se queda cuidando de Lydia.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Cuando llegan, ven a los bomberos, la ambulancia, varias patrullas de policías y uno que otro desconocido tratando de averiguar el chisme.

Pueden ver el Jeep de Stiles destrozado de la parte de adelante y el árbol con el que chocó derrumbado.

Tiemblan al sentir el olor de la sangre de Stiles en el aire, aun con la lluvia.

La puerta del conductor esta abierta y los lobos se sientes un poco aliviados de saber que ya sacaron a Stiles de ahí.

Ven al Sheriff ladrando ordenes y se apresuran a llegar a el, pero entre mas se acercan mas notable es su olor a desesperación, tristeza e ira.

"Sheriff, Stiles esta b..." Derek es el primero en hablar, pero el golpe que le propino el sheriff lo tiró al suelo.

Todos, lobos, paramédicos y policías se quedan en shock al ver la escena.

"Esto es tu culpa" dice el Sheriff, la ira burbujeando en su voz "por tu culpa Stiles ya no esta con nosotros"

"¿Está muerto?"pregunta Scott, la desesperación notable en su voz.

"No" mira a los adolescentes, con sus ojos azules ahora opacados por el dolor.

"Stiles desapareció"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 años después.

Todos estaban cansados.

Derek se dio cuenta de eso en el momento que entró a su casa, ninguno había podido dormir bien en las ultimas semanas.

El día anterior pudieron escapar de el ataque de unos duendes bastante agresivos y aunque eran bajitos, los superaban en números.

Hace unos seis meses que los ataques de esas criaturas habían empezado y apenas un mes que Lydia pudo reunir información suficiente para darse cuenta de quienes estaban detrás de los ataques.

Es en esos momentos donde extraña a Stiles, a ese humano que aunque no se podía defender, habría podido descubrir a los duendes en menos de un día.

Sacude la cabeza.

Recordar a Stiles es volver a revivir el dolor y la tristeza de perderlo, ademas de la culpa.

"¿Encontraste como derrotar a esos enanos, Lydia?" Pregunta, por enésima vez esa semana.

"No, todo lo que encuentro son cuentos para niños" suspira "no se como Stiles hacia esto".

"¡Pero el ya no está aquí!" Grita Derek, estremeciendo a todos "decidimos alejarlo y tu te comprometiste a hacer su trabajo"

"Si, lo alejamos y mira a donde nos llevo tu idea" susurra Lydia.

"¡Quería protegerlo!" Grita, ahora con los ojos rojos.

"¿Y pensaste en que es lo que quería Stiles?" Contrarresta la pelirroja.

Derek abre la boca para contestarle, pero la cierra, por que en realidad nunca le preguntó al castaño que quería, solo lo empujo lejos y el resultado de eso fue un accidente y su compañero desaparecido.

Su compañero.

Suena tan gracioso, por que eso es lo que es, un chiste.

Derek no merece tener un compañero con Stiles.

Lo único que hace es resoplar e irse a su cuarto.

Cierra la puerta y se acuesta en la cama, cuando abre los ojos lo ve.

Sourwolf.

Se levanta y recoge al pequeño lobo de peluche que le regalo Stiles la vez que fueron a una feria ambulante.

Sonríe, fue ese día la primera vez que beso a Stiles.

Aún puede recordar a Stiles sonrojado con sus labios hinchados y tratando de articular palabra.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva el peluche a la nariz. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, aun podía oler a Stiles en el.

A veces pensaba que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, un castigo por haber perdido a su compañero.

Se sentía patético.

El sonido de su celular lo saca de su trance, al revisarlo, es el Sheriff.

"John" responde, hace años que él, le pidió que dejará de decirle Sheriff. "¿alguna noticia de Stiles?"

"No, de hecho tengo algo que decirte"

"Escucho"

"Me acaban de notificar que la búsqueda de Stiles se terminara mañana y ya no será prioridad" dice John, su voz suena rota.

"¡¿Pero por que?! El sigue desaparecido" gruñe, sintiendo sus colmillos asomarse fuera de sus labios.

"Derek, han pasado 5 años, hay fotos de él en todo el estado, el todo el país, incluso hay gente buscándolo en otros países, ya no pueden seguir así, hay mas personas desaparecidas, por mas que me duela los entiendo, no se pueden detener buscando a una sola." 

"Pero..." Trata de decir, pero el Sheriff lo detiene.

"No hay peros, a partir de mañana lo dejaran de buscar" se queda callado, pero se escucha su respiración "mira chico, a mi también me duele, pero hay que considerar el hecho que tal vez el ya está..."

"¡NO!" Ruge, mas con voz alfa que humano "el no está muerto, el no..." Quiere seguir, pero se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

"Lo siento" dice el Sheriff y cuelga.

Sus piernas se debilitan y cae de rodillas al piso, se lleva el lobo de peluche al pecho y cierra los ojos. 

Pasan segundos, minutos horas, Derek ya no sabe.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de las lagrimas que caen por su rostro y los sollozos que genera.

Con un suspiro tembloroso abre los ojos y se queda mirando el peluche.

"Perdóname" trata de decir, pero no encuentra las palabras.

Se queda otro momento llorando, hasta un grito le puso la piel de gallina.

"¡DEREK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En reaildad, no se cuanto tiempo tardan en buscar a una persona desparecida hasta que deciden ya no hacerlo (o al menos no darle tanta prioridad), asi que en esta historia será de 5 años.
> 
> Antes de desaparecer, Stiles tenia 18, pero su relación con Derek empezó un año antes, a los 17. 
> 
> Diganme que piensan.
> 
> Saludos. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Regresará" dice el emisario en su mente.

Rápidamente baja a la sala sin importarle que un tiene lagrimas en las mejillas.

Lo primero que vez es a Isaac, su camisa destrozada y empapada en sangre, su parte derecha de su cuerpo desgarrada, se le podían ver varias costillas.

No tenia tiempo que perder, ladró ordenes para que entre Scott y Jackson llevaran al herido al camaro y se fueran a ver a Deaton.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"Esto no puede seguir así!" Grita Erica "ahora no podemos ir siquiera al súper mercado sin que esos malditos enanos nos ataquen".

"¿Deaton, no nos puedes decir como sacarlos de aquí?" Pregunta Kira.

"No puedo, al no saber lo que quieren, no puedo decir si quieren hacernos daño o vienen a pedir ayuda" responde tranquilo.

"¡Pero nos atacan! Es evidente que quieren hacernos daño" dice Lydia.

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de criaturas que usan la violencia para pedir algo" Deaton suspira, lanzando la indirecta para terminar al conversación, al mismo tiempo que termina de vendar el torso de Isaac.

Todos el mundo se queda callado, por que ya no saben que hacer.

"Hay alguien que nos puede ayudar" dice de pronto el emisario. Todos lo voltean a ver, pidiendo una explicación "desde hace un año, me han venido reportando que hay una persona que viaja por el país ayudando a criaturas sobrenaturales que los necesitaran" 

"¿Una sola persona? Hay como 200 enanos en el bosque" Jackon dijo escéptico.

"Hace 8 meses la manada de Pennsylvania, fue atacada por un grupo de Vampiros que buscaban expandir su territorio, en una semana este individuo mató al líder del grupo y volvió mortales a los demás."

"Tres meses después, en Florida, un harem de sirenas empezó a atacar a los que visitaban las playas, en apenas dos días, esta persona capturó a todas las sirenas y las embrujo para que si se acercaran a la costa murieran al instante" terminó, espero a que alguno le replicará. 

Nadie lo hizo.

"Y como estás, les puedo decir varias historias mas" dice, mientras termina de limpiar la mesa donde estaba trabajando.

"¿Sabes quién es?" Pregunta Scott.

"No, nunca dice su nombre, solo se que le dicen, "Caperucita roja" por que siempre lleva un abrigo con capucha roja"

"¿Entonces es mujer?" Jackson levanta una ceja, burlándose.

"No juzgues un libro por su portada"

"¿Y como lo contactamos? Por que no creo que tenga un numero de celular para llamarle y decirle 'hey necesitamos sus servicios para matar a 200 enanos'" ironiza Erica.

"No, las manadas me dijeron como contactarlo, tiene que ser en luna llena y todos los integrantes de la manada tienen que estar en ese momento"

"La próxima luna llena es mañana" Boyd comenta, siendo lo único que ha dicho desde que llegaron con Deaton.

"Esta decidido, mañana vendremos aquí y contactaremos al tipo este para que nos ayude" afirma Derek seguro, todos asienten con determinación.

Deaton sonríe.

"Regresará" dice el emisario en su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que hay varios errores ortográficos, lo siento por eso. Estoy escribiendo desde. IPad y ustedes saben, el maldito auto corrector.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio los aprecio.
> 
> Pregunta:  
> ¿Les gusta el K-pop? Si es así, ¿cual es su banda favorita? La mía es EXO. ^u^
> 
> Estoy curioso xd 
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar, dejar kudos, suscribirse etc.
> 
> Saludos. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que escucha Derek antes de desmayarse es el grito de Scott.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que la luna estuviera en su punto máximo.

Todos los lobos, estaban inquietos, tanto por la atracción de la luna como de conocer al sujetos que los ayudaría. Deaton les dijo que se controlaran, ya que el desconocido los evaluaría para ver si son dignos de ayudar.

Tranquilos, pero en posición defensiva, entraron todos a la clínica veterinaria, la mesa donde trabajaba el emisario tenia un circulo de sal, dentro de este había otro de ceniza de montaña y en centro de los dos una vela roja.

"Derek, acércate a mi" empezó Deaton "necesito una gota de sangre de la criatura sobrenatural mas poderosa dentro de este cuarto, sentirás un pequeño tirón en tu pecho, es normal, aparte de usar mi magia, usaré un poco de tu energía para incrementar el poder del hechizo" El emisario se calla, esperando confirmación del alfa, este solo asiente.

Tenía razón, cuando la sangre tocó el circulo mas grande, toda la sal se volvió roja. Derek comenzó a sentir el tirón en su pecho.

La vela se prendió sola.

Todos esperan en silencio.

Derek piensa que tal vez fue mala idea, es decir, necesitar de un desconocido para proteger su territorio y todavía llamarlo de una forma que, si no estuviera envuelto en lo sobrenatural, pensaría que es una broma.

Aprieta los puños. 

Sus manos están frías.

Exhala por la boca y puede ver el vaho formarse.

Voltea a ver a los demás y algunos ya están temblando de frío.

Un poco de niebla se forma dentro del cuarto. Puede ver el hielo formarse sobre las patas de la mesa, seguir su camino hasta los círculos. Los frascos con liquido se congelan.

Derek nunca se sintió claustrofobico, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era salir de esa habitación.

Las luces parpadean un poco antes de apagarse por completo.

Silencio.

El único punto de luz es la flama de la mecha. Es, hasta que escuchan una voz que no es de ninguno de la manada.

"Ya estoy aquí"

La vela se apaga y se escuchan varios gemidos de miedo, provenientes de Isaac, Lydia y Kira.

La luces se vuelven a encender y lo primero que ven todos es una persona arriba de la mesa, nadie le ve la cara, una capucha le cubre la cabeza.

Derek escucha los latidos irregulares de todos, la temperatura del cuarto regreso a la normalidad, por lo que ahora puede oler a su manada. 

Todos tienen miedo.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Nadie se atreve a comenzar la conversación, todos están bien plantados en su lugar, como petrificados, se les nota la tensión en los hombros.

Allison está agarrando con demasiada fuerza su arco, como si se estuviera preparando para cualquier ataque.

Deaton terminó de limpiar la mesa y esta de frente con el tipo misterioso. El emisario empieza sin rodeos.

"Hace unos seis meses, una multitud de duendes vinieron a nuestro pueblo y empezaron a atacarnos" dice "te contactamos para que nos ayudes a alejarlos de aquí"

"Tu eres el emisario aquí, estoy seguro que sabes que hacer para sacarlos de tu territorio" dice el desconocido, sin molestarse en quitarse la capucha.

"Sabes que mis manos están atadas" el desconocido se queda un rato en silencio, pero pronto voltea a ver a los demás y caminar hacia ellos.

"Verdadero alfa" se pone enfrente de Scott "le cediste tus poderes a Derek Hale por que no podías con la carga de ser alfa" Scott abre los ojos, sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Una banshee" está vez se acerca a Lydia "aún niegas esa parte de ti" Lydia trata de alejarse, pero topa con la pared.

"Un Kitsune" dice cerca de Kira "apenas dos décadas de edad" es lo único que dice, antes de caminar hacia Jackson.

"Un kanima" su voz era tranquila, pero calculadora. Como si los estuviera evaluando.

"Yo ya no soy un kanima" se defiende Jackson.

"Que ahora seas un hombre lobo, no significa que hayas dejado de ser un kanima" y se queda callado, Jackson quiere replicar, pero el desconocido se aleja antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

Se acerca de nuevo frente a Deaton.

"Los ayudare" afirma, todos exhalan de alivio "pero necesito un pago por mis servicios"

Derek se tensa. Tal vez no fue buena idea.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" Dice Drek con un gruñido que hasta Allison podía escuchar.

El desconocido se ríe.

"No quiero nada de ustedes lobos" voltea en dirección a Deaton "se que cuando hiciste tu rito de iniciación, fuiste a Japón para concluirlo, y de regreso te trajiste un recuerdo" El emisario se tensa, nadie sabia que se había llevado algo con él de Japón "decide, ¿me lo das a cambio de que ayude a tu manada?"

"Está bien"

"Ok" desconocido saca de su capa una pequeña daga de plata, el emisario levanta una ceja "¿Qué, no creerás que voy a confiar en su palabra solamente, verdad?"

"Tendrás que hacerlo" defiende Derek, sin saber de que hablan.

"La ultima persona a la que le creí y me traicionó, ya no está viva y sus restos están esparcidos por los 5 continentes" dice, como si nada "perdónenme si soy un poco escéptico esta vez"

"No te preocupes" el emisario trata de calmar el ambiente. El desconocido asiente y se corta la palma de la mano con al daga, se la pasa a Deaton pero este niega con la cabeza "tienes que hacerlo con el alfa" 

El desconocido se queda quieto por un momento, pero se le pasa y se voltea frente a Derek, quien solo se queda viendo a su emisario.

"Esta bien, es un juramento de sangre, el que lo rompa morirá quemado" y con esas palabras Derek retrocede "no te preocupes, aunque tu hagas el juramento, me afectara a mi, no a ti"

"Yo no tengo intención de romper el juramento" dice el encapuchado "y puedo ver que tu emisario tampoco, así que apúrate antes que la herida de mi mano se cierre"

Derek vio la mano del desconocido y en efecto, la herida estaba comenzando a sanar. Tomó la daga, se la clavo en la palma y estrecho la mano con él.

Venas negras empezaron a mostrarse por su antebrazo y la mano del desconocido, pero no sentía dolor, apenas un hormigueo agradable.

"Juro proteger a la manada de Beacon Hills de las amenazas que les acechan en estos momentos, ellos a cambio, deberán entregarme el pago por arriesgar mi vida, alfa Hale, ¿aceptas?"

"Acepto" una ráfaga de viento comenzó en la habitación, pero muy pronto se calmó.

Derek se sentía extraño, principalmente porque ahora sintió el peso del juramento en su corazón, a su lobo no le gusta. 

Después, por alguna razón, cree haber tocado la piel del desconocido antes, niega, eso es imposible,

El encapuchado exige su mano de vuelta, Derek afloja el agarre y le permite al desconocido alejarse.

"Si eso es todo, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer" el desconocido empieza su camino a la puerta, pero Scott lo detiene.

"¡Espera, no nos has dicho tu nombre, tampoco te hemos visto la cara y ni siquiera podemos sentir tu olor" dice y los demás se dan cuenta que las palabras de Scott son ciertas .

El desconocido da media vuelta, con la mano derecha agarra la capucha y tira de ella hacia abajo.

Todos exhalan hasta la ultima gota de aire en sus pulmones.

Stiles.

"Puedes decirme, "Caperucita roja""dice Stiles, con una sonrisa cínica, como burlándose de ellos.

Se está burlando de ellos.

El corazón de Derek esta corriendo a mil por hora, solo puede escuchar la sangre viajando por sus oídos.

Antes de que alguno puede hacer algo, las luches se apagan y cuando regresan, el lugar donde esta Stiles ahora está vacío.

Lo ultimo que escucha Derek antes de desmayarse es el grito de Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este será el único capitulo de hoy, ya que tengo cosas que hacer.
> 
> Repetí muchas veces "desconocido" xd lo siento por eso.
> 
> Otra vez, lo siento por los errores ortográficos.
> 
> ¿Les gustó la sorpresa de Jackson? Tal vez haga algo con eso mas adelante.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar, dejar kudos, suscribirse, etc.
> 
> Saludos. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos ríen, mas aliviados, se acercan a Isaac para abrazarlo.
> 
> Stiles se aleja, voltea a ver a Deaton, que solo asiente en agradecimiento.
> 
> Se va tan silencioso como llegó.

Una semana después de que Stiles regresó a Beacon Hills nadie lo había vuelto a ver, ni lo podían oler dentro de la ciudad.

Tampoco hubo otro ataque de los duendes.

Una semana después, la herida de Isaac aún no sanaba, al contrarió, se puso peor, no dejaba de segregar pus y sangre, ademas que apestaba, al menos bajo la nariz de hombre lobo.

Una semana después, estaban de nuevo en la veterinaria, con Isaac tumbado en la mesa de observaciones.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"¿Enserio Deaton, no sabes que es lo que tiene?" Dice Erica, preocupada, viendo a Isaac empapado en su sudor, retorciendose de dolor.

"No, nunca he visto algo como esto" responde "menos con las características que ustedes me proporcionaron, como que no huele a enfermedad"

"Así es, no huele como si estuviera enfermo, sino a podrido" menciona Scott 

"¡No aguanto mas verlo sufrir! Tomaré su dolor" gruñe Erica, empezando a pararse para acercarse a Isaac, pero el sonido de la campana de la puerta de entrada la detiene, rápidamente los lobos se ponen en posición de ataque, pero pronto se relajan

"No hagas eso" dice Stiles, quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabeza, caminando hacía Isaac "ningún hombre lobo se acerque a Isaac"

"¡Como que nadie se acerque! ¡Le duele!"grita Erica tratando de tocar a Isaac, poco antes de lograrlo una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió, tirándola al piso.

Stiles se queda viendo a Erica tendida en el piso, luego regresa su vista a Isaac. Con la mano izquierda le abre los párpados del ojo, las pupilas de Isaac brillan con su característico color oro, pero están dilatadas. Stiles acerca su rostro al de Isaac y aspira, cuando retrocede, hace una mueca apenas visible. Por ultimo, toca la frente de Isaac, notando que el sudor es mas viscoso de lo normal.

Levanta la vista hacia Deaton y sin decir palabras, este le entrega unas tijeras. Empieza a cortar la camisa y vendas en el torso de Isaac, dejando expuesta la herida, hace una mueca al igual que los hombres lobo por el olor que libera.

"¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa?" Pregunta Allison. Stiles solo asiente, se quita la capa y mas de un miembro de la manada se queda con la boca abierta.

Stiles ya no era el chico escuálido de hace cinco años.

Llevaba una botas negras, sus largas piernas estaban envueltas en unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, resaltando las torneadas piernas y las nalgas redondas. También tenia puesto una camiseta sin mangas blanca, que dejaba ver esos pectorales definidos, encima de esta, una camisa de manga larga con diseño a cuadros azules, desabotonada y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

A pesar de que sigue siendo delgado, sus músculos están bien definidos.

Nadie podía dejar de verlo, menos Derek, que en ese momento ya no sabia que hacia en ese lugar.

Sin pensarlo, Stiles llevo sus dos manos a la herida de Isaac y las junto, respiró hondo y se concentró.

Un destello de luz verde se formó al rededor de las manos de Stiles y la herida de Isaac, el olor a ozono se percibía en el aire.

Poco a poco el destello fue disminuyendo y con él, el olor a ozono.

Cuando quitó las manos, la herida estaba completamente curada, pero Isaac seguía oliendo mal y gimiendo de dolor.

"Necesito varios recipientes de agua" dice, volteando a ver a Deaton, este solo asiente y camina hacia la parte trasera del consultorio. Luego lleva la vista a Boyd "¿Puedes conseguir guantes industriales?" El moreno asiente y sale de la veterinaria.

"¿Quien te crees para darnos ordenes?" Grita Jackson, ignorando la mirada asesina de Lydia, se arrepintió cuando escuchó el gruñido de advertencia de su alfa.

"Tienes razón, no soy nadie para darles ordenes" dice, mirando fijamente a Isaac "pero la vida de uno de tu manada está en peligro, además, sus problemas son mis problemas, hasta que el juramento que hice con tu alfa se cumpla, después de eso me iré" termina, demasiado tranquilo, a todos le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Poco tiempo después, ya tenia los recipientes de agua a su lado y boyd regresó con los guantes.

Destapó una pequeña botella que le pidió Deaton momentos antes y derramó el liquido en partes iguales por los recipientes.

"Alfa Hale, Scott y Jackson, acérquense"dijo, los nombrados caminaron hacia Stiles "pónganse los guantes, una vez que ya los tengan, Alfa, por favor sujete a Isaac de los hombros, Jackson y Scott lo sujetaran de las piernas" 

Los tres hombres lobo hicieron lo que se les ordeno y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Stiles tomó un bisturí e hizo una pequeña incisión a un costado de Isaac, donde antes se encontraba la herida. Hizo otra incisión en él estomago del rubio y espero a que dejarán de sangrar. 

"¿Por que no sanan?" Pregunta Derek, viendo como los cortes que hizo Stiles en Isaac no se cerraban. 

"Ahora, quiero que lo sujeten bien, no dejen que se mueva mucho" dice Stiles, ignorando la pregunta de Derek.

Stiles metió la mano en un recipiente, respiró hondo.

El mismo resplandor verde comenzó dentro del agua. Levantó la mano extendida, el agua le siguió sin caerse, en forma de burbuja, lentamente le llevó cerca de Isaac.

"¿Están listos?" Cuestiona Stiles, los tres que sujetaban a Isaac asienten y se preparan.

Stiles, presionó la burbuja de agua en el corte de un costado y poco a poco el agua entra en el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que este se revuelque del dolor, pero las poderosas manos de los hombres lobo que lo sujetan lo mantienen en su lugar.

Poco a poco el agua empezaba a salir y formarse alrededor de la mano que estaba en corte del estomago, con la mano extendida, la alejó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no romper la linea de agua que salía de Isaac.

Cuando toda el agua salió, se notaba un poco turbia y con unas manchas verdes dentro de ella. Llevó el agua de nuevo a su recipiente y cuando relajó la mano, el agua cayó.

Todos se acercaron para ver que era.

"¿Qué es eso?"pregunta Lydia, con interés meramente científico.

"Veneno" responde simplemente Stiles, llevando su mano a otro recipiente con agua limpia "De nuevo" y con esto, los hombres lobo que sostenían a Isaac se prepararon.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"Listo" dice Stiles, dejando caer la ultima burbuja de agua a su recipiente, tuvieron que hacerlo cuatro veces mas, en sus piernas y brazos.

Agarró una jeringa y embotelló todo el veneno recolectado. Se lo dio a Deaton.

"Trabaja en un antídoto, estoy seguro que los duendes lo usarán de nuevo" el emisario asiente y guarda la botella.

Lentamente, Isaac empezaba a abrir los ojos, trató de incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron, Derek lo sujeto.

"Bebe un poco" Stiles le tendió un vaso con agua y lo ayudó a beber.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunta Isaac.

"Fuiste envenenado, te acabo de sacar el veneno del cuerpo" Isaac trató de moverse pero ni los brazos y piernas le respondían "tómalo con calma, dentro de poco empezaras a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, te durará al menos una semana, en lo que tu sistema inmunológico se recupera" termina Stiles, apretándole el hombro con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Gracias" Stiles se sorprende al ver que fue Derek el que le agradeció, pero ocultó su asombro y solo encogió los hombros, restandole importancia, correspondiendo el agradecimiento.

"Ahora, necesitas comer y un muy buen baño, por que aunque sea humano puedo sentir tu peste" bromea Stiles, haciendo que Isaac sonriera, tratando de ocultar su rostro que poco a poco se vuelve rojo.

Todos ríen, mas aliviados, se acercan a Isaac para abrazarlo.

Stiles se aleja, voltea a ver a Deaton, que solo asiente en agradecimiento.

Se va tan silencioso como llegó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberme retrasado, reprobé una materia (si, física es una perra) y tengo que pasarla, así que ahora tengo que repasar todo el semestre de física en solo dos semanas. :(
> 
> Por esa razón, no se sorprendan si tardo en actualizar.
> 
> El tratamiento de Stiles a Isaac no es de mi autoría, lo saque de un capitulo de Naruto Shippuden (Friki total xD) y me pareció interesante ponerlo aquí.
> 
> Disculpen mi pobre descripción de Stiles. xd
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar, dejar kudos, suscribirse, etc.
> 
> Saludos. xx


	6. Chapter 6

Tres días pasaron hasta que Isaac tuvo energía suficiente para levantarse de la cama. Así que empezaron el día ayudando al rubio a instalarse en la sala de estar, ahí desayunaron, disfrutando de la compañía de todos.

Isaac les reprochaba que no estaba invalido y no era un inútil, solo estaba un poco cansado, pero podía valerse por si mismo. Pero muy dentro de él, le gustaba que la manada lo mimara.

Después de desayunar, la manada se dispuso a salir de la casa, dejando a Isaac y Derek solos.

"¿haz sabido algo de Stiles?" Dijo de la nada Isaac, pasando los canales de la televisión.

"No." Respondió Derek, casi tan rápido como Isaac dejo de hablar. El rubio sonrió.

"¿No estás interesado en saber que paso con él los últimos 5 años?" Derek no contestó haciendo que Isaac sonriera aún mas.

El silencio se instalo de nuevo entre los dos, Isaac seguía pasando los canales sin encontrar nada bueno que ver, mientras que Derek llevaba todo el tiempo que platicó con el rubio lavando el mismo plato.

 

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 

"¡Isaac! Llevas 4 horas viendo caricaturas ¡ya cámbiale!" Erica estaba a punto de matar a alguien si seguía escuchando a Candace tratar de delatar a sus hermanos con sus papás.

"¿Qué tiene? ¿Apoco no te gusta ver a Perry?" 

"Si, pero uno o dos capítulos, no toda la temporada el mismo día" la rubia se llevó las manos a la cara, exasperada.

De un momento a otro, se estaban peleando, Erica gritándole al rubio que las caricatura solo le van a freír el cerebro con su contenido estúpido. Mientras Isaac se defendía diciendo que las caricaturas llevan un mensaje importante sobre la amistad y el amor, Erica solo rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá, dejando el lugar a lado de Isaac vacío.

Poco después el timbre de la casa sonó, Isaac ni se preocupó, sabia que no lo harían pasarse, en cambio, Derek le mando una mirada a Jackson, que rodó los ojos pero se levando a abrir la puerta.

"En esta casa somos ate..." Dejo de hablar y comenzó a gruñir al ver a Stiles en frente de el.

"Jackson, ¿Qué pasa?" Dice Derek que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando vio la razón del enojo de Jackson sus hombros se tensaron "Jackson, cálmate" 

Solo eso fue necesario para que Jackson dejara de gruñir, volvió a mirar a Stiles, luego a Derek, rodó los ojos y regresó a la cocina.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Derek.

"Vine a ver como está Isaac" respondió el castaño sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Derek, no en modo desafiante, mas bien para hacerle saber que no ya no era el chiquillo de hace 5 años. "¿Puedo pasar?" El alfa no respondió, en cambio, solo se hizo a un lado, para dejarle el paso libre a Stiles.

Para ese momento los miembros de la manada que estaban en sus cuartos se encontraban ahora por bajar las escaleras.

Stiles los ignoró, caminando hacia la sala donde Isaac se encontraba.

Había diluido su presencia para darle una sorpresa al rubio, que hasta el momento no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¡Isaac!" Gritó el castaño, asustando al rubio.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó Isaac dando un pequeño salto "¡Stiles!" 

"Hey, cachorro ¿puedo sentarme?" Pregunta, señalando el asiento vacío.

"¡Claro!" Dijo Isaac en tono desesperado, al darse cuenta se sonrojó. Stiles asiente en agradecimiento y se sienta. Podía sentir a Derek atrás de ellos.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando con los demás miembros de la manada, Scott y Jackson se sentaron en el sofá para dos, mientras Kira y Lydia se sentaron en las piernas de sus respectivos novios.

Erica y Boyd se sentaron en el suelo, acurrucados. Mientras Allison y Chris llevaron sillas del comedor a la sala.

El sofá para una sola persona, lo ocupó Derek. 

"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó Stiles, aun ignorando a los demás.

"Bien, ya casi no siento el hormigueo, pero aun me siento un poco cansado"

"Déjame ayudarte con eso" Stiles tomó la mano de Isaac y cerró los ojos, los brazos de los dos se comenzaron a llenar de lineas negras, Isaac trató de liberarse del agarre pero Stiles lo mantenía firme.

Cuando Stiles soltó su mano, el hormigueo y cansancio desaparecieron.

"¿Acabas de llevarte mi dolor?" Isaac y los demás estaban sorprendidos de que Stiles pudiera hacer eso.

"No, algo mas complicado, tomé la enfermedad" El castaño encoge los hombros, restandole importancia.

"Espera, si cuando nosotros tomamos el dolor de alguien lo sentimos, eso significa que la enfermedad se pasa a tu cuerpo, ¿no es así?" Scott es el primero el hablar.

"Puedo soportarlo, además, gracias a mi chispa puedo acelerar el proceso de curación de mi cuerpo" vuelve a encoger los hombros.

"Gracias" susurra Isaac, Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona.

"Creo que nos debes una explicación" dijo Derek, sus ojos de alfa empezando a brillar "¿Y podrías por favor dejar que podamos escuchar tu pulso y sentir tu presencia? Estoy a punto de atacarte" no era broma, estaba apunto de lanzarse hacia el, pero para abrazarlo y marcarlo con su olor, lamer cada centímetro del castaño y saborear su piel ahora marcada por tatuajes.

Stiles rodó los ojos, pero obedeció, murmuró una palabras y en un segundo, los lobos eran capaces de escuchar su pulso y olerlo.

Manzana y canela, con el toque acido del aconito.

Derek estaba usando cada onza de autocontrol para no montarse a Stiles ahí mismo, a la vista de toda su manada.

"En primer lugar, si tú o alguno de los que están en esta sala quisiera atacarme, no llegaría a mas de 30 centímetros de mi antes de morir" dijo Stiles, tranquilo, de uno u otro modo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas amenazas y el cumpliría la suya "Y en segundo lugar" se levantó del sofá, Isaac soltó un quejido por la perdida del calor a su lado "no le debo explicaciones ni a ti, ni a nadie" se queda mirando a Derek un momento, sin darse cuenta que alguien entró a la casa.

"Me la debes a mi" todos se voltean y ven al Sheriff parado enfrente de ellos "Porque a diferencia de ellos, yo sigo siendo tu padre"

Stiles no se dio cuenta que comenzó a caminar hacia su padre, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.

"¿Puedo abraza...?" Sin terminar su pregunta, ya podía sentir los brazos de su padre a su alrededor y aferrandose a él, como si al momento de soltarlo se fuera a convertir en polvo.

"¿Donde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?" Preguntó John, tan pronto como se apartó de abrazo. Stiles suspiró.

"Siéntate" le pide Stiles a su padre, pensando por donde empezar su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen? Pase fisica!!! 
> 
> Asi que ahora me pondré al corriente con la historia.
> 
> Lo siento por haber tardado.
> 
> Sacando cuentas y viendo hacia donde llevo la trama, creo que no habrá mas de 15 capitulos.
> 
> Y no se preocupen, tengo algo para Derek (malo xd)
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar, suscribirse, dejar kudos etc.
> 
> Saludos. xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Y tu porque no regresaste?" Pregunta Derek.

"¿Entonces?" Empieza el Sheriff, un poco exasperado.

"No sé por donde empezar" declara Stiles.

"Empecemos con lo mas simple, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?" Pregunta deaton, que fue el ultimo en llegar.

"En un principio, en Irlanda" responde tranquilamente, o al menos eso es lo que trata de aparentar, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía nervioso.

"¿Porque Irlanda?"

"Sam me dijo que seria el lugar perfecto para aprender a controlar mi chispa, ademas de que es una zona abundante en cultura mágica. Pero en mi opinión, prefiero las cálidas playas de brasil" Stiles sonríe y toma un sorbo de su té que le habían preparado.

"¿Quien es Sam?" Todos voltean a ver a Derek, Stiles solo rueda los ojos.

"Es quien me rescató del accidente, bueno, también fue quien lo provocó" suelta una pequeña risa irónica, al ver que nadie le entiende, se dispone a explicar "llovía tan fuerte que no pude ver que él estaba en medio de la calle, reaccione tarde y me desvíe del camino, me sacó del jeep y me dio a elegir, me dejaba ahí a esperar a que llegaran por mi o irme con el, ustedes ya saben la respuesta"

"¿Así que te fuiste con un desconocido?" Jackson levanta la ceja, el castaño solo encoge los hombros restandole importancia, ganandose un "idiota" de parte del rubio.

"Lo único que quería en ese momento era largarme de este maldito pueblo y así lo hice" suspira, era muy temprano para molestarse "ademas, tan pronto como me vio en ese jeep supo lo que yo era y me ofreció ayuda inmediata, en vez de ignorarme" fija la mirada en Deaton y aunque este se da cuenta hace como que no "pudo haberme dejado ahí sin preocuparse siquiera de sacarme del coche, pero no lo hizo. Con eso se ganó mi confianza inmediatamente"

"¿Qué paso después?"

"En Irlanda, me llevó a un gran rancho, ahí me cuidó y me curó, cuando estuve suficientemente recuperado, empecé mi entrenamiento. En ese tiempo me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, pero cuando salí me di cuenta que no era el único ahí"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aparte de mi, había cualquier criatura que se puedan imaginar, vampiros, hombres lobos, chispas, wendigos, banshees, sirenas, kanimas, centauros, nahuales. Todos para aprender a controlar su cambio o sus poderes" vuelve tomar de su té para humedecer su garganta "en cierto modo, todos lo veíamos como nuestro alfa"

"¿Y que hacia a ese tal Sam tan especial? Digo, si es que muchos iban a él" Derek vuelve a preguntar.

"Ser un kitsune de 800 años te da cierta... Sabiduría" responde Stiles, con aire orgulloso "Sam recorría el mundo ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesitara, los que él consideraba como "trabajos difíciles" les daba la opción de llevarlo a Irlanda, luego, cuando ya tenían perfecto control, podían quedarse o regresar de donde eran"

"Tal vez sea un poco altanero de mi parte decir esto, pero yo era el favorito de Sam" sonríe "en tan solo dos años completé mi entrenamiento y cuando estuve listo, me dejo acompañarlo a sus viajes"

"Wow" Exclama Deaton "tienes que ser fenomenal si es que pudiste controlar tu chispa en ese tiempo. A los emisarios nos empiezan a enseñar prácticamente desde que comenzamos a caminar y eso no nos asegura que podamos hacerlo"

"¿Porqué hablas de él en pasado?" Pregunta Kira curiosa, no todos los días oye que hay kitsunes demasiado viejos, ha conocido otros zorros de 200 o 400 años, pero nunca uno tan viejo.

"Él... Falleció" tomó su ultimo trago de té ya frío "en nuestro ultimo viaje juntos, nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban siguiendo, cuando terminamos nuestro trabajo, se nos acercaron unos tipos, eran demonios que querían la ultima cola de Sam, él se negó y nos atacaron" recordar ese momento hacia su ritmo cardiaco empezara a aumentar "escapamos y regresamos a Irlanda, pero esos malditos no se dieron por vencidos".

"Pocos días después llegaron pero eran muchos mas, atacaron el rancho. Los mas fuertes luchamos, lo que todavía no tenían control sobre si mismos o acaban de llegar los llevamos a un búnker para protegerlos"

"¿Que hacia a esa cola de Sam tan especial?" La pregunta viene de Isaac. 

"Mi mamá me contó" empieza Kira "que entre mas viejo sea un kitsune, sus colas son mas poderosas, porque su poder se acumula con el pasar de los años. Si yo usara una de mis colas en este momento, solo podría invocar a tres o cuatro Onis. Pero con 800 años de poder, Sam tendría a 100 incluso mas a sus disposición" voltea a ver a Stiles y este asiente.

"Así es, por eso la querían. Y era nuestro deber proteger a Sam y su cola".

"¿Porqué proteger a alguien que apenas conoces?" jackson rueda los ojos, pero pronto se arrepiente de haber preguntado al sentir una mano apretar su garganta.

"Por la misma razón por la que ayude a que te convirtieras en hombre lobo en vez de dejar que te mataran" lo suelte y se vuelve a sentar "lo consideraba un amigo, mas que eso, él era mi maestro, mi Alfa. Hubiera dado mi vida por el, así como el me dio de su tiempo para ayudarme a descubrir quien era yo y mi propósito en este mundo"

Todo el mundo se queda callado.

No saben que decir.

"¿Qué paso después?" Pregunta el Sheriff.

"Al principio pudimos controlarlos, pero poco después nuestro numero comenzó a decaer, las banshees no dejaban de gritar y el olor a sangre predominaba, estuvimos a punto de perder, pero Sam se sacrificó. Usó su ultima cola y convocó a muchos Onis, de un momento a otro volvimos a tener la ventaja y para el amanecer ya todos los brujos y demonios habían sido exterminados, ¿saben lo que pasa cuando un kitsune usa su ultima cola?"

La mayoría sacude la cabeza, Kira alza la mano.

"Nos volvemos mortales" todos la voltean a ver "para matar a un kitsune, tienes que hacerlo una y otra vez, dependiendo del numero de colas que tenga" Stiles vuelve a asentir.

"Resulta ser, que un brujo estaba vivo y le lanzó la maldición de la muerte a Sam, tratamos..."el nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra, pero se lo tragó" Traté de protegerlo, pero los Onis nos sujetaron, Sam se los había ordenado".

"Poco antes de morir, me dio un ultimo regalo "cerró los ojos suspiró, cuando los volvió a abrir, estos brillaban rojo como un rubí, sonrió, pero se sentía mas como un gemido triste" nunca uso su poder como alfa en ninguno de nosotros como otros lo harían para controlar a sus betas"

"Los Onis desaparecieron poco después. Entre los que quedamos hicimos el recuento de los daños, quemamos los cuerpos de los brujos y demonios y enterramos como se debía a los que se sacrificaron"

"Como agradecimiento a todo lo que hizo Sam por nosotros, seguimos enseñándole sobre control a los nuevos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente avanzados le dimos la opción de quedarse o irse. Todos se fueron, algunos tenían una manada o familia a la cual regresar, otros decidieron empezar una nueva vida. Al final solo quedamos cuatro"

"¿Y tu porque no regresaste?" Pregunta Derek.

"Estuve a punto de hacerlo" declara " pero entre los demás y yo decidimos continuar con el legado de Sam, ayudando a quienes lo necesitan" levanta la mano para enseñar un anillo de plata, con pequeñas lineas entrelazadas y una piedra roja pequeña pero brillante" cada quien se fue a un continente y ahora vagamos por el".

"Luego ustedes me llamaron y aquí estamos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo!!!!
> 
> Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado.
> 
> Estoy viendo una serie que esta taaaaan asdfghjklñ xd se llama "in the flesh" la han visto? *-* Kieren Walker es tan guapo incluso si es un zombie xd
> 
> En fin, espero les guste y perdón las faltas de ortografía xd
> 
> Saludos. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo de prueba, llevo meses con esta idea en la cabeza, e incluso he soñado con una que otra escena, pero quiero saber su opinión antes de continuarla.
> 
> Con respecto a mis otros trabajos, les recuerdo que los deje suspendidos después de que me los robaran.
> 
> Díganme que piensan.
> 
> Saludos. xx


End file.
